


The Land of Milk and Amrita

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction [2]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Belly Jobs, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fantasy, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Middle Ages, Minotaurs & Holstaurs, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Threesome - F/F/M, Wake-Up Sex, ass jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: A man and his pregnant Holstaur fiancee are moving to a new, Eros-worshipping town after meeting at a mixer. While on the way there, some of the Holstaur's milk is transformed into an Apsara, who only wants to help their relationship, and maybe get some action herself.





	The Land of Milk and Amrita

There is a milk even thicker than extra-thick. Holstaur cream is made from a milk so thick that it can only be acquired under a very specific set of circumstances. It must be squeezed from the breasts of a pregnant holstaur by her lover. Being so thick, transporting it requires special bottles and certain magical protections. The levels of demonic mana in it are so thick that even smelling it has been said to induce lust. It’s plentiful in green demon realms, and extremely difficult to find elsewhere. However, there’s one place where it’s extremely common.

The Holstaur Dairy Cow Association, a national guild made up of holstaurs. Some minotaurs served as security and potential partners, while a hakutaku from overseas managed the finances and education for the organization. It was through this guild that Bluebell met Harris.

She was an oddball among the holstaurs. For one, she was a second generation holstaur, having been born a holstaur her entire life, the only one of her kind in the group. Her parents had been a holstaur and a man from Zipangu, who had been visiting when he met her mother. She had grown up in the city, and wanted to return there, only joining the guild because she was told that making connections was the right way to find a husband to provide her with mana.

She was able to without problem, quickly finding a man who loved her big breasts. They went into the association’s lovemaking barn, and after an all-nighter that faded into a hazy dream for both of them, Bluebell found out she was pregnant a month later. Monster mothers could make it by easier in the city, so she and her husband set out for the boarding house that would become their new home.

“My belly’s nearly as big as my boobs,” said Bluebell. “I’ve never felt sexier. I hope that once our daughter’s old enough, she’s able to go to a school with monster girls and humans. Being able to have more friends like herself will be good.”

“You’re thinking she might turn one of the boys into an incubus,” said Harris.

“It’s a rite of passage for any young monster,” said Bluebell. “You know we weren’t the only couple having sex in the barn when we met. It was an orgy, with milk and semen covering everything.”

They reminisced about their favorite story from the mixer. Free bottles of Holstaur milk had been set aside for anyone to try, especially if it came from a certain girl on the farm. Every Holstaur’s milk was unique in slightly different ways, since it didn’t need any special treatment once it left their nipple. As Holstaurs were meant to live among humans, it was safe for human consumption immediately. One, unlabeled bottle, caught the attention of a shy young man at the table.

He found out shortly after that it had come from one of the minotaurs, who was pregnant. He was nervous when her dark skin, muscular form and swollen belly entered his range of sight, but the minotaur laughed it off and said that her husband was okay with it.

“Everyone loves Holstaurs, but there are a few out there who love minotaur milk,” she said. “If you want to hook up with one of the minotaur bodyguards, I can give you their number for when they’re off duty. I’m the leader of this squad, after all.”

“Some guys are really into athletic girls like that,” said Harris. “What is this city we’re going to, anyway?”

“The town of Harahara,” said Bluebell. “It’s under the protection of Eros. I want to live in a place where I don’t have to take a day’s trip just to see other monsters. It’s important to have people around you.”

As they approached the city, they were unaware that they were being watched. A Houri and a Cupid, doing a routine patrol of the skies near the city, witnessed the couple riding into town. They couldn’t take their eyes off Bluebell’s swollen stomach, which left her belly button protruding from her clothes. Getting a monster girl pregnant required a near constant lovemaking for such a period of time that pregnancy meant a couple was really in love with each other. While Eros was not affiliated with the Overlord, their goals were ultimately aligned with each other.

“Holstaur cream!” said the Houri, fluttering around the sky. “That’s yummy! Hey, hey, do you think we could do that?”

“That man’s penis is taxed enough,” said the cupid. “An incubus can adjust to more than one woman, and Eros is quite welcoming of polygamy. Do you really think it’s wise to do such a thing?”

“Of course, of course!” said the Houri. “That holstaur woman alone produced enough milk of the highest quality that it can make a new guardian of love! Lady Eros normally has to convert the water into milk herself. All from her own boobies, that’s incredible.”

“I suppose,” said the cupid. “Lady Eros will be quite glad to have new followers like them. I will bless them, but if Lady Eros asks, this was your idea.”

“It was our idea,” said the Houri.

The cupid loaded a platinum blue arrow into her bow. While cupids are known for their gold and their black arrows, they have several different kinds for any situation. This one was a rarity, as the kinds of materials needed to make it effective were only visible in certain demon realms. The arrow was let loose from the string, and soared into the back of the wagon where Bluebell rode. It silently implanted itself through the lid of one of her biggest tubs of Holstaur cream, and began the process set in motion long ago by Eros.

The cupid and houri took off, looking for other couples to observe.

Bluebell and Harris arrived in Harahara. It was a bustling city along the riverbanks, filled with monsters walking around in the middle of town. After being welcomed through the gates by a bicorn, they set about looking for their new home. It was along a row with many other houses, a short walk from store where Bluebell would be working.

They arrived at the house, and began unpacking. As the heavy bottles full of Holstaur milk and their personal belongings were cleared away, one thing remained in the cart. The fiance was the first to discover it, being shocked at what he discovered.

“We have a stowaway,” he said.

“We didn’t appear to pick anyone up,” said Bluebell. “Who is... it’s a woman?”

Resting beside an empty container of Holstaur cream was a girl with brown skin, sleeping naked in the back of the wagon. She had long, shimmering blue hair, including her pubes and armpits, and dark, chocolate brown nipples that caught the eye of Harris. Her breasts were about the same size as Bluebell’s, if a little smaller since they weren’t currently swollen by pregnancy. She had a well-toned butt that jutted out the back of the wagon, and was still sleeping.

“Miss,” said the fiance. “Who are you?”

The girl looked up, and immediately lunged for Bluebell. She buried her face in Bluebell’s soft, warm breasts, and began licking towards her nipple. As she comforted herself with the pillowy bosom before her, she made sure to introduce herself.

“I’m Khushi,” she said. “An Apsara, a spirit of love. You could say that I was born from your breasts. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“My boobs aren’t pregnant!” said Bluebell.

“I am an extension of Lady Eros’ love, born to watch over you and ensure success in your future. Normally, we Apsaras are born from the milky-white waters blessed by Lady Eros, but your cream was filled with such a magnificent amount of demonic energy and love and lust that it was able to take the form of myself,” said Khushi. “In a way, you could say that you gave birth to me through your nipples.”

“She’s kinda cute,” said Harris. Bluebell noticed that Harris was getting an erection. Now, in the Overlord’s society, getting an erection in public was nothing to be embarrassed about. But Bluebell wanted to start rubbing her belly to make sure that he was getting hard from her.

“I am also a part of her,” said Khushi. “Eros welcomes polygamy, as long as all involved stay faithful. Have you never lain with an Apsara before? Come, I’ll show you just how we move.”

The trio went to the main room of their home. Right now, the only thing set up was a couch that had been left behind by the previous owners. Bluebell and Harris sat down as Khushi, using a pinch of Eros’ magic, seemed to change the lighting around the house. The windows closed, a single light appeared above her head, and she began to dance. She was still completely nude, but as she worked herself up, her clothes, made of a transparent white watery material, began to form around her body.

Khushi’s dance was sensuous, with an eroticism that Bluebell couldn’t match. Her body was nimble, but with her body fat shaking in such a way that it made her look even more erotic. Her butt jiggled with a fierce intensity, her breasts swaying and slapping against her body to create a secondary rhythm. She wrapped up her dance routine by spreading her legs on the floor and lifting them in the air, her butt and pussy positioned towards the fiance.

He felt like his dick was going to burst out of his pants and make its way towards her moist pussy with little provocation. He stopped, but only because Bluebell had forced her hand, lubricated with her milk, around his cock, and was slowly giving him a handjob before the Apsara’s eyes.

“I used to be able to dance like that. Before I was pregnant,” said Bluebell.

“Miss Bluebell, don’t misunderstand,” said Khushi. “In Eros’ culture, Holstaurs are deeply respected. They’re some of the lewdest monster girls, with the strength of a minotaur and the beauty of a succubus. The way their breasts are always swollen full of milk is wonderful. A lifelong expression of nurturing. I don’t wish for you to feel inferior to me. If I am going to be living with your husband, I’ll need you to tell me all his weak points, got it?”

Bluebell grabbed her chest. Talking with Khushi made her realize that she hadn’t milked herself since this morning. She had been focused on traveling to their new home, and the road was bumpy and long, with few chances to rest and squeeze out her milk. Her nipples had been leaking since they arrived, staining her clothes and filling the room with a sweet smell.

“Khushi, do you want to help us?” asked Harris. “Since the milk pumps are still in the wagon, I’ll have to suck it out with my mouth.”

“Oh, you tease,” said Bluebell. “I’ve got a lot in there. Are you sure you can drink it all?”

“Absolutely,” said Harris.

“I will suck on her other breast,” said Khushi. “To finally taste the milk that became my being. Truly what I need to feel whole.”

Khushi climbed onto the couch. Her breasts squished against Bluebell’s. As their nipples neared each other, Bluebell let out a cute moan. Milk overflowed from her nipple, running down the curvature of her pendulous breasts and gravid belly in a white stream. Harris placed his lips over her nipple, and began sucking. Instantly, Bluebell felt at ease. Breastfeeding Harris was one of her favorite pastimes, and a healthy thing for both of them. Holstaur milk was one of the healthiest monster-related foods, and it ensured a lively erection and a plentiful amount of semen.

“This tastes very much like my amrita,” said Khushi. “I would you for you two to try it.” Her words were muffled by Bluebell’s bosom. She sucked as if in a trance, bringing the veil of amrita around her into a more solid form. “This is delicious. My stomach feels full, but I can’t get enough of it.”

“My pussy is aching for some hard cock,” said Bluebell. “Darling, let’s show this interloper how we fuck. We can unpack after you’ve satisfied me.”

“Yes, Bluebell,” said Harris.

He removed his pants and revealed his incubus cock. It was thick enough for a holstaur, and was giving off a musky smell that made Khushi’s loins start to quiver. As part of Bluebell, she had hazy memories of her experiences. One of the strongest of which was Harris’s dick, made into a beautiful, throbbing member befitting of an incubus. The foreskin, the shape of the balls, everything about it made her want to share it with Bluebell.

“Your belly is gorgeous,” said Harris. Bluebell had removed all her clothing, leaving her massive breasts and swollen belly exposed in the middle of the room. Aside from her legs, covered in cow’s fur, she was naked. “I love the way your navel sticks out. And your nipples are still bright pink, even several months into your pregnancy.”

“Aw, darling,” said Bluebell. “Look at how wet my pussy is. Come on, thrust that thing in me!”

Bluebell got on all fours, presenting her butt and tail to Harris. Her dripping breasts and swollen belly dangled just above the floor, swaying back and forth pendulously from their weight being pulled down. Harris came up behind her and rubbed his cockhead against her wet pussy, making his glans glisten with her juices. In a single thrust, the entire length of his shaft was swallowed up by Bluebell’s hungry pussy. She let out a delighted moan, and began to rock back and forth on his dick.

“So good. So good. Fucking out in the open during the road trip was fun, but this is delightful,” said Bluebell. “I love the way your cock hits all my sensitive parts. Khushi, could you get a container? The biggest one we have.”

“I think I know why,” said Khushi.

She returned with a metal tank, marked with the label of the Holstaur Dairy Cow Association. It had been forged with a special kind of metal that kept and preserved Holstaur milk at the best temperature, allowing for easy transport and drinking. Bluebell righted herself, now standing up as Harris pounded her from behind. The squelching sounds of her pussy could be heard next door by the neighbors, making them want to engage in lovemaking too.

Bluebell’s fiance moved his hands around to her stomach, and massaged her belly. It was big and soft, though it felt quite firm in places. Her navel was his favorite part, tweaking it between his fingers like a third nipple. He loved feeling the weight of her belly in his hands, where their daughter was growing more every day from her parents continuing to show their affection for each other.

With her nipples pointed over the tank, Harris squeezed down on her breasts. It was a forceful squeeze, but monster girls are tough. Bluebell’s breasts felt pleasure from the nipple downward, and a thick splurt of Holstaur cream began to come forth from her nipples. It was thicker than usual, slowly filling the bottom of the can with a sticky, glopping sound. It would liquidate if not chilled properly, but even warm and fresh from her breasts, it was unbelievably thick.

“So this is how Holstaur cream is made,” said Khushi. “There’s enough here to nearly make another Apsara.”

“I don’t know how the first one was made, but you’re plenty,” said Bluebell. “This stuff is so thick with demonic energy that anyone who drank it would turn into a Holstaur immediately. Or become the ideal husband for one. It’s so thick it’s almost difficult to squeeze out.”

“Allow me to assist,” said Khushi.

Khushi grabbed onto Harris’ butt. She spread his ass cheeks and wet his anus with her tongue, before plunging her tongue deep inside his rectum. Harris felt the warm, scratchy sensation of her tongue inside him, pushing against his prostate. Bluebell turned around, letting out a pleasured yelp.

“What just happened in there? Your dick’s harder and thicker than usual!” she said. “My pussy feels wonderful!”

“Khushi is stimulating my butt,” said Harris.

“I’ll show her. Next time I’ll stimulate your butt,” said Bluebell. “I’m not the only one who has some cream to push out. Fill up my belly! I’m hungry for semen! It feels like it’s been forever since I tasted your cum in my womb.”

“Cumming!” said Harris.

Incubi are able to have multiple orgasms. This was merely Harris’ first of that day, but it was enough to leave his fiancee’s pregnant pussy overflowing with sticky white cum. The smell of semen and holstaur cream filled the room, creating a powerful perfume that would make anyone who smell it want to start fucking on the spot. They still needed to unpack their belongings.

So they did. Bluebell and Harris kept fucking from sundown until midnight, while Khushi stood watch over them, her seductive dancing keeping Harris’ member hard and throbbing. In time, Bluebell became used to her presence, making her motions bolder and her moans more pronounced, as if putting on a sex show for Eros herself. All while her round breasts and belly continued to be stained with her thick, sweet milk.

After getting a long sleep, Harris woke up. His cock was already erect, and wrapped in a warm, wet feeling. Loud slurping noises were coming from the foot of his bed. He didn’t think he’d be blowing a load before breakfast, but monster girls knew that starting the day with a fresh squeezed spurt of semen was nutritious and filling.

“Bluebell, you can rest. You don’t need to be giving me head when the sun’s not even up,” he said.

He looked down. It wasn’t Bluebell. Khushi, her brown, sweaty skin glimmering in the sunlight, was polishing his cock with her mouth. She was wearing only the veil of amrita, leaving her nipples exposed. She released her mouth from his shaft, and hoisted herself onto the bed, positioning her pussy and its silvery-blue hair above his erect, saliva-covered cock.

“Ravish me the way you have your holstaur fiance!” said Khushi. “Such a pure expression of love! My pussy aches to be filled with your thick semen! Let us complete our first lovemaking, Harris! Let my pussy devour your rod in the name of Eros!”

Harris’ glans didn’t have to move far before it went inside Khushi’s wet pussy. She bounced up and down on top of him, shaking her hips to the side with a dancer’s grace. As she did so, her breasts swayed in a sensual way. Their proportions, the way her dark nipples tracked to his eyes, the sultry sound they made as her breast flesh slapped against her torso, all of it was superbly erotic.

“Monsterize me, please! Let me know the pleasures of a incubus’ member!” said Khushi.

“Wait, Eros’ creatures aren’t monster girls?” asked Harris.

“Not formally, no. We’re so horny that it doesn’t make a difference,” said Khushi. “Can you feel it, Harris? My huge, meaty ass slapping down on your balls? It’s drumming against your testicles, pushing your sperm to gush inside me!”

Harris reached around, and groped Khushi’s butt. She was right. Her brown ass was much plumper than Bluebell’s, and not covered in fur. His fingers dug into her ass flesh, pulling it apart until the rays of sunlight were drying out her asshole through the window. The sweat covering her butt smelled of amrita. Harris sniffed his fingers, taking in the lovely scent of his mistress.

Khushi pushed her butt down onto Harris’ cock, slamming it as deep inside her as she could go. At her climax, she squeezed down on her breasts, sloshing amrita off her breasts onto Harris’ face. He swallowed it. It tasted like a diluted form of Bluebell’s milk, and the magic of Eros had added a silky texture that he wasn’t familiar with. It went down his throat easy, making him become hard and aroused inside Khushi once more.

“You can also lactate?” asked Harris.

“Not quite. I let my amrita slide off my chest. It’s only pseudo-lactation play. If you really want my breasts to swell with milk, get me pregnant. You shot so much cum into me, I feel like I may already be,” said Khushi.

Khushi kept riding cowgirl on his dick until the door to the bedroom opened. Bluebell walked in, wearing nothing. Her pregnant belly was looking glowing in the morning light, and her breasts were swollen with milk. Drops of white were already visible on her dark nipples. She had been massaging her breasts in the other room, preparing to feed her husband first thing in the morning.

“I should have known this was going to happen,” said Bluebell. “You may be one of Eros’ guardians, but I’ve known him for a long time.” Khushi raised herself off of Harris’ cock, semen dripping from her pussy as she left the bed to Bluebell. “You’re free to stay in our house, as long as I get him first. You haven’t been monsterized, so I doubt you’ll be able to handle his penis when it’s at full stamina.”

“This is exciting,” said Khushi.

“It’s time for Bluebell’s milk tank morning special breakfast in bed,” she said. “Drink up, darling.”

Bluebell squeezed her breasts together, bringing her nipples close enough for Harris to grab both of them in his mouth at once. Holstaur milk was always creamy, though the initial stuff was only slightly more watery. It overflowed from Bluebell’s nipples and Harris’ lips. It was coming out faster than he could contain it. His stomach filled up and his throat was coated with the stuff. After drinking only Bluebell’s milk for so long, his body had adjusted to her taste. It was delicious, his favorite drink in the world.

“Is she ever going to run out?” asked Khushi.

“I’m pregnant! I can keep at this all day,” said Bluebell.

Harris got out of bed. He stripped off his clothes. After drinking Bluebell’s milk, his cock was erect and strong, sticking out from his waist, throbbing with the semen from his first ejaculation and Khushi’s pussy. The two women looked at his erection, nearly able to smell the semen in his balls. Once again, their house was consumed by lust.

“Dear, why don’t you rub your hard dick against my pregnant belly?” asked Bluebell. “All the milk has run down my body, making me all sticky and slippery.”

Bluebell rubbed her stomach against his dick. The glans brushed past her navel, following the length of her pregnancy line. Her stomach was firmer, but had much of the soft, pliant squishiness she had back at the farm when Harris fell in love with her. The entire length of his shaft was being pushed against by her stomach, and it felt extremely good.

“Let’s make it a true threesome. Allow me to squeeze the other side of your cock with my butt,” said Khushi. “An apsara’s tush is especially soft.”

Khushi bent over, making her big ass look even bigger. She pushed her butt against Harris’ dick. The sensation was different from Bluebell’s stomach, yet just as pleasurable. Her ass was covered in fresh sweat from their fucking session, and was soft and fleshy to the touch. The two of them continued grinding against Harris, pushing his cock to the brink of orgasm. Precum was leaking from his glans, spilling out onto their curves.

The second the precum turned off-white, the two of them got on their knees and in front of Harris. He grabbed his cock, slippery with pussy juice, sweat and milk, and jerked it to completion. His hot, throbbing cock tensed up, releasing a splurt of semen onto the bodies of Khushi and Bluebell. It rolled down their faces, their breasts and their stomachs, covering them in a layer of white.

“Let’s continue in the afternoon,” said Harris. “Ladies?”

Bluebell and Khushi were licking each others’ bodies, slurping the thick semen off each other and taking it into their mouths. Harris felt like his erection would return from the sight of Khushi licking cum off Bluebell’s pregnant belly. The way her tongue traced the curves, licking the dollops of white that had already mixed with her breast milk, was extremely erotic.

The two of them turned around, showing their semen-coated tongues to Harris before swallowing all of it in one loud gulp. This was enough to start Khushi’s path towards monsterization. For Bluebell, it was part of the delicious breakfast she had come in here for. Downstairs, she had modak ready to be glazed with semen waiting.

Months passed. Bluebell’s milk was a huge seller in town, and provided more than enough income for them to live off. Khushi began to learn the ways of the Overlord’s culture and, when Bluebell’s due date was approaching, found herself pregnant. Eros was as happy to see apsara born from other apsara as she was to see them born from the milk sea.

“I’m glad we moved here,” said Bluebell. “There’s a midwife down the road who specializes in monster girls. I’m sure she’ll grow up to be a fine girl.”

“Long live Eros and the Overlord,” said Khushi. “We may need a bigger house soon. Some of Eros’ guardians have heard about your magnificent cock, and they want to get a taste for themselves.”

There was a knock at the door. It was the same Houri and Cupid that had been watching over the happy couple when they moved in. They stood in the doorway, flashing their breasts to Harris.

“Please make us pregnant, too!”


End file.
